Xenia and Alexander's Adventures of Zoombinis: Logical Journey
by xeniafranklin
Summary: The six zoombinis from the intro get taken into the Lion's Lair, so Xenia and Alexander have to save them!


Xenia & Alexander's Adventure of Zoombinis: Logical Journey

(The scene begins with the six Zoombinis in the intro: A tuft hair with a red nose, sleepy eyes, and a spring, a ponytail with a purple nose, glasses, and two wheels, a bob hair with a red nose, one eye, and shoes, a flat-topped hair with a green nose, wide eyes, and propellers, a shaggy hair with an orange nose, sunglasses, and a spring, and a bob hair with a blue nose, wide eyes, and roller skates. Two bloats then take them in cages to the Lion's Lair.)

Xenia: Oh no! The Zoombinis are kidnapped by the bloats! We have to save them!

Alexander: Where are they taking them?

Xenia: To the Lion's Lair! Come on, fuck!

(Xenia and Alexander walk up a cliff to two cliffs with faces.)

Alexander: Come on, we have to cross two bridges before the six pegs become loose and they collapse.

Xenia: Proceed. (Crosses the left bridge, but the left cliff sneezes and knocks her off.) What the fuck?! (Crosses the right bridge) I did it!

Alexander: What the heck?! I should go on the same bridge as you. (Crosses the right bridge, but the right cliff sneezes and knocks him off.) What the- OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! (Crosses the left bridge) Let's go.

(Xenia and Alexander come to a stone face with two caves)

Xenia: What is that?

Alexander: Looks like a freakin' woman! (He and Xenia go inside)

Xenia: Hey! Let's play with those stones! (Tries to grab a stone, but all stones wake up.) Aaaah!

Stone #4: We've got visitors! Do we let em' in?

Xenia: You can talk!

Stone #1: Sorry we startled you!

Alexander: Let's go each go into one cave so that we can stay together.

Xenia: Let's do this! (Crosses a path next to Stone #3, but Stone #3 stops her and she screams and slides down.)

Stone #3: Ha ha ha! Bye bye!

Xenia: You whore! Okay, how about the other side? (Crosses the left path next to Stone #4)

Stone #4: Hmmmm….

(Stone #1 stops Xenia and slides her down)

Stone #1: Wrong way.

(Xenia takes the other path)

Stone #4: Kinda slow, ain't ya?

Stone #2: Ahem.

Alexander: Okay. (Tries to take a path next to Stone #4, but Stone #4 stops him and slides him down)

Stone #4: Sorry.

Alexander: What the heck?! (Takes a path to Stone #3)

Stone #3: Well, you're oka-

(Stone #2 stops Alexander and slides him back down)

Stone #2: Many tries, few succeed.

Alexander: Okay. (takes the other path)

Stone #3: Go on.

Stone #1: Mmmm hmmm. (laughs)

Xenia: Come on dick, let's go. (She and Alexander leave)

Stone #4: Say hi to Arno!

(Xenia and Alexander come to a dirt road with three trolls sleeping on three rocks)

Xenia: Hey, look! Trees! (touches Troll #3's tummy, but all trolls wake up)

Troll #1: Hello!

Alexander: You guys can talk?!

Troll #2: Of course we can talk!

Xenia: Where are you from?

Troll #3: We're here on Zoombini Isle!

(all troll's tummies begin to rumble)

Troll #3: I'm hungry!

Trolls #1 and #2: So are we.

(Troll #1 jumps off)

Alexander: Wait…. One of the stones said we should say hi to Arno.

Xenia: Arno? Who's Arno?

Troll #1: Me!

Xenia: Nice to meet you, Arno.

Alexander: Very funny.

(Troll #2 jumps off)

Xenia: Hi young miss! Who are you?

Troll #2: I'm Willa.

Xenia: I'm so glad you could make it, Willa.

(Troll #3 jumps off and Xenia starts hanging upside down on the pizza machine)

Xenia: Hi, mister!

Troll #3: Aaah!

Xenia: What's your name?

Troll #3: Shyler.

Xenia: Shyler…oh….

Alexander: Shyler? That doesn't make sense!

Arno: Hmmph! Whatever you are. Make me a pizza!

Willa: Hmph!

Shyler: (blushes) My, heroes!

Xenia: I'll give the pizzas while you make them.

Alexander: Okay. (Puts olives on the pizza, and Xenia takes it)

Arno: There's some of those stuff I don't like!

Willa: Some of those toppings are…Ewwwww!  
Shyler: Uh oh! There's some of those stuff I don't like! (throws the pizza into a pit)

Arno: (tummy rumbles) Make me a pizza!

Willa: (tummy rumbles) I'm starving!

Shyler: (tummy rumbles) I'm really getting hungry.

(Alexander puts peppers, olives, and mushrooms on the next pizza, while Xenia gives it to Arno)

Arno: Awwww….my pizza! (Takes his pizza and hops back to his stone)

(Alexander puts olives on the next pizza and whipped cream on the ice cream, while Xenia gives it to Willa)

Willa: Mmmmmmm…. (Takes her pizza and hops back to her stone)

(Alexander puts cheese on the last pizza and chocolate sauce on the ice cream, while Xenia gives it to Shyler)

Shyler: YEEEE-HA! (Takes his pizza and hops back to his stone)

(Arno eats his pizza and makes chomping sounds, then burps; Willa eats her pizza while grabbing it in her mouth and gets sauce all over her body; Shyler wolfs down his pizza and ties it into his mouth, then burps with pizza sauce all over his face while holding his tummy.)

Alexander: Finally!

Xenia: (kisses Arno's trunk) Good bye, Arno!

Arno: Awwwww….

Xenia: (kisses Willa's hand) Good bye, Willa!

Willa: (Sighs)

Xenia: (kisses Shyler's cheek) Good bye, Shyler!

Shyler: (giggles and blushes from head to toe)

Alexander: Come on, let's go!

Xenia: Bye, guys!

All trolls: Bye!

(Xenia and Alexander arrive at a shelter)

Xenia: Which path should we take first?

Alexander: Let's go to the upper route. (He and Xenia arrive at a ferryboat at a pond)

Sailor: Welcome!

Alexander: Who are you?

Sailor: I'm Captain Cajun, the owner of the ferryboat.

Alexander: I'm ready.

Sailor: Go ahead!

(Alexander goes to the middle of the top of the boat)

Captain Cajun: Sorry! (launches Alexander into the water, Alexander gets out, coughing) Back on shore, landlubbers! (Laughs)

Xenia: Are you okay, Alexander?

Alexander: I'm fine. (coughs, then takes the right to the upper side of the boat)

Captain Cajun: Oh, sure!

Xenia: Okay. (Steps on the seat next to Alexander) Come on whore!

(Xenia and Alexander arrive at a pond with toads)

Xenia: (Hops on a diamond tattooed toad) Watch me! (the toad hops her back to the other side) I did it!

Alexander: I can't do it.

Xenia: Of course you can.

Alexander: (Hops on a toad while it takes him back to the other side)

Fairy: Guys, are you here?

Xenia: Yes.

Alex: Who are you?

Fairy: I'm Bruno the Shape Swapper.

Xenia: We're on our way to Stone Rise. Bye!  
Bruno: Bye!

(Xenia and Alexander arrive at a place with stones)

Alexander: Wait until the stones turn blue.

Xenia: Okay. (Hops on the stones, and they turn blue. Xenia hops off) I did it!

Alexander: My turn. (Does the same thing as Xenia did) Let's go.

(Xenia and Alexander arrive at a shelter with a shady tree)

Xenia: Let's transport back to Shelter Rock. (She and Alexander get a transporter and the transporter transports them back to shelter rock)

Alexander: We should take the other path to the Fleens. (He and Xenia take the lower route)

(Xenia and Alexander arrive at a forest with a beehive and Fleens)

Alexander: Are those the Fleens? Oh, no….

Xenia: Okay. (goes close to the Fleens. A fleen with blue hair chases her to a tree limb)

Alexander: Here I go. (goes close to the fleens, and a fleen with red hair chases him up next to Xenia, and the other Fleens jump away)

(The bees come out of the beehive, transforming into an arrow)

Xenia: Let's get down from that tree, dick! (She and Alexander climb down from the tree, and then arrive at a hotel with a squirrel owner getting down)

Squirrel: Welcome! I have work to do, so get back to work!

Alexander: We'll take this room. (Goes in the right door)

Xenia: Proceed. (Goes into the same door)

(Xenia and Alexander go to a water pond with mud and balls on the wall)

Xenia: What are those?

Alexander: They look colorful. And with shapes.

Xenia: I like blue circles. (Steps on the right platform)

Alexander: I like purple stars. (Steps on the platform next to Xenia)

(The muballs color the shapes and jump them on the top side)

(Xenia and Alexander leave and arrive back at Shade Tree)

Xenia: Let's save the Zoombinis.

Alexander: Right!

(Xenia and Alexander arrive at the Lion's Lair. The Zoombinis are locked in two cages. Alexander rescues the boys and Xenia rescues the girls)

Zoombini with bob hair, a blue nose, wide eyes, and roller skates: Thanks for saving us! You're a hero!

Zoombini with small tuft, a red nose, sleepy eyes, and a spring: I'm Charlie.

Zoombini with ponytail, a purple nose, glasses, and two wheels: I'm Jeanette.

Zoombini with bob hair, a red nose, one eye, and shoes: I'm Maizie.

Zoombini with flat-topped hair, a green nose, wide eyes, and propellers: I'm Ian.

Zoombini with shaggy hair, an orange nose, sunglasses, and a spring: I'm Billy.

Zoombini with bob hair, a blue nose, wide eyes, and roller skates: I'm Olivia.

Xenia: Charlie, Jeanette, Maizie, Ian, Billy, and Olivia?

Billy: That's who we are.

Alexander: Let's go!

(Xenia, Alexander, and the Zoombinis arrive at a cave with mirrors)

Xenia: Let's do this. (Jumps on a cart and a mirror reflection of Xenia shows up and the cart carrying Xenia takes her to the cave.)

(Alexander does the same thing just as Xenia did)

Alexander: Let's go. (He and Xenia head out to a bubble maze) Watch out for the black holes!

Xenia: Okay. (a bubble covers her up and takes her to the other side)

Alexander: Proceed: (does the same thing as just as Xenia did)

Xenia: We're on our way to Zoombiniville! (She, Alexander and the Zoombinis head out to Zoombiniville) This is amazing!

Alexander: Let's say good bye!

Charlie: Bye!

Jeanette: Bye!

Maizie: Bye!

Ian: Bye!

Billy: Bye!

Olivia: Bye!

Xenia: Bye, Zoombinis!

Alexander: That was amazing.

Xenia: Let's go home now.

THE END


End file.
